


The Simulation

by Deleted25



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted25/pseuds/Deleted25
Summary: Four is acting like he's under the simulation to protect Tris. But what will happen when Eric requests to see him all by himself with some... interesting things planned?





	The Simulation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scratching the Beast's Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084361) by [Grave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grave/pseuds/Grave). 



> Okay this is my first fanfiction so hope you all enjoy. Comment down below if you have questions, comments, concerns, etc.

Four was standing tall in a room by himself. He had already scanned for cameras but found none.  
The door opened and Four fought the urge to look back and see who it was. He had to remain still with a blank face. He couldn’t fail the plan. He just couldn’t.  
“Well I didn’t think they would actually allow this,” Four cursed silently at Eric’s voice.  
“This is something, really, it is. I love it already,” Eric walked around eyeing Four up and down. Four tried not to follow Eric with his eyes.  
“Hmm… This is going to be fun,” Eric exclaimed, a smirk on his face and his eyebrow peircing shining in the light.  
Four was scared to see what “fun” Eric had in store for him.  
Eric walked around Four for another minute still inspecting him. Four could tell he didn’t trust that he was under the simulation.  
“Now Four I want you,” Eric said walking to the metal table in the room. “To come here.”  
When Eric was sitting on the table Four took two steps toward him while keeping his face blank.  
“Nuh-uh c’mon closer,” Eric gestured with his finger for Four to come closer.  
Four took two more steps towards Eric hoping he’d be satisfied with that but of course Eric was not satisfied. He grabbed Four by the shirt and pulled Four towards him where their knees bumped each other’s.  
Up this close Four could see the piercing hole in Eric’s eyebrow.  
“Good now I want you to kiss me like you’d kiss that bitch of yours,” Eric said smugly. “Like you’d kiss Tris.”  
Woah. What? Four was so confused. There was no way he was kissing Eric. Absolutely no way. And why did Eric want him to do it? To see if he’s really under the simulation? Or because he actually wanted it?  
He knew he had to protect Tris and this was the only way. To act like he’s under simulation. He had to do it. He had to.  
Four moved his hands to cup Eric’s face and leaned in slowly. Once their lips touched Four closed his eyes. He was always gentle with Tris and tried to match the gentleness here. It was hard considering it was Eric but he managed.  
So when he pulled away and didn’t puke or try to kill Eric he thought he did pretty well.  
Eric licked his lips and said, “Figures the bitch couldn’t take anything rougher than that.”  
Four was going to kill Eric if he kept calling Tris a bitch.  
“Now I want you to kiss me like you’d kiss… well me I guess,” Eric smirked.  
Four rammed into him. Teeth hitting teeth. They fell onto the table fighting more than kissing. Eric forced his way into Four’s mouth frenching him but Four bit his bottom lip to get Eric to stop. Eric moaned and Four could taste his metallic blood.  
Eric bit his bottom lip back only a little harder and when Four pulled away after what he presumed was long enough he could taste his blood in his mouth.  
“Well that was a lot more fun. I like that way fucking more,” Eric smirked getting off the table.  
Four had a feeling he wouldn’t get that smirk off of Eric’s face anytime soon.  
What do I want to do now?” Eric smiled a cruel smile. “Oh I got it. I want you to want me.”  
Four stood still for a minute until Eric leaned in and whispered, “I want you to beg to suck my cock Four.”  
Four froze. He couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t do that. What was wrong with Eric? There was no way he was giving Eric a blowjob.  
But Four did have to stick with the plan to protect Tris. He had to. Couldn’t risk losing her.  
“I don’t hear any begging Four. Are you still too stubborn even under the simulation,” Eric frowned at him.  
Four wasn’t a good actor but he said the first thing that popped into his mind.  
“I want to suck your cock,” Four said blankly.  
“No get on your knees and beg,” Eric was shaking his head but Four could tell he was enjoying himself.  
“Oh and quick note before you start,” Eric said holding up his hand. “Say please at the start. Okay go ahead and beg.  
He had to be joking.  
Four suppressed a sigh and said in a blank voice, “Please may I suck your cock?”  
Eric whipped his thing out fast, most likely impatient. Also Eric went commando. Something Four did not know.  
“Kay come here and suck,” Eric said already half-hard.  
Four moved slowly, still on the knees and wrapped his lips around the head of Eric’s cock.  
Four started out slow. Taking little by little every few seconds. But Eric got impatient and grabbed a fistful of Four’s hair and pulled until Four’s head hit Eric’s lower abdomen.  
Four groaned around him. He had hoped the rumors about Eric having a small dick were true. But of course he had to be long and thick.  
Eric moaned and leaned his head back. He kept the fistful of hair and kept pushing and pulling Four’s head back and forth.  
Four started to get spit running down his chin but kept going. He hollowed out his cheeks making his cheekbones look sharp.  
Four tried to swallow some of the spit in his mouth and when he did Eric let out a long and satisfied moan.  
“Oh do that again,” Eric moaned.  
So Four continued to swallow his cock.  
“Oh you’re getting the hang of this,” Eric leaned his head back and moaned. “Keep going.”  
Four started to bob his head back and forth. Faster and faster. Hoping that Eric was close so he could stop.  
Eric grabbed each side of Four’s head and held him still while he thrusted into his mouth, fucking his face. He thrusted violently and fast into Four’s mouth making black spots appear at the edge of Four’s vision.  
“Oh I’m close,” Eric moaned. “I’m gonna cum.”  
Soon Eric’s warm and salty cum filled Four’s mouth. Eric let go of Four’s head and sighed in pleasure. He stroked Four’s cheekbones while Four swallowed all of Eric’s cum without trying to gag.  
“Oh that was nice. Very, very nice,” Eric said in a moan.  
“Okay now,” Eric said excitement in his voice. Four was terrified already.  
“Get on your hands and knees, Eric said taking his shirt off.  
Four tried to stay calm but there was no way he was going to let Eric fuck him.  
Then an image of Tris lying on the floor dead popped into Four’s head and he knew he was going to go through with it. For her.  
Eric had completely stripped off all of his clothes and got on his hands and knees in front of Four.  
“Now I want you to eat my ass,” Eric said.  
Not what Four was expecting. Still better than being fucked by Eric but he did not want to do this.  
He leaned forward with his tongue out. He used his hands to spread Eric’s ass and licked over his hole once hearing Eric moan for it.  
He spread Eric’s ass further and moved his tongue around the pink puckered flesh. Licking up and down. Back and forth. Making broad sweeps with his tongue across Eric’s hole hearing him moan and sigh in pleasure.  
“Oh get your tongue in there,” Eric said in a needy moan.  
Four pushed his tongue forward into Eric’s hole. He forced the muscle open and came back out.  
He got more spit on his tongue and went back in. Plunging into the hole with his tongue. He tried to imagine Tris and what he wanted to do with her body. Imagined licking every crevice of her body and when he pushed his tongue in further he actually moaned. Luckily it was when Eric moaned too so he didn’t hear.  
Spit was dripping from Eric’s ass and Four could see he was hard again. Eric started to jerk off until he was fully hard. Four had hoped Eric would cum soon so he could be finished but he didn’t cum yet.  
Finally Eric stood up. Spit running between his thighs and a very, very satisfied look in his eyes and smirk on his face.  
“Okay bend over the table. It’s your turn,” Eric said smiling.  
Four got up and bent over the metal table and could feel Eric kneel behind him. Could feel him spread his cheeks. And could especially feel when Eric’s warm wet tongue did a quick swipe over Four’s hole. And to his surprise Four actually enjoyed it. Not that he’d admit that to anyone. Especially himself.  
Four held his breath as Eric continued to make broad sweeps across his hole. Once going in but quickly coming back out.  
Eric kept lapping his tongue over the muscle and making these smacking noises filling the room entirely.  
When he did plunge his tongue into Four’s hole Four gasped quietly. It felt pretty nice. A little strange and unusual but nice too.  
Eric moved his tongue in and out. Occasionally making a broad sweep over Four’s hole and quickly going back in.  
Four started to really enjoy himself and Eric’s warm tongue going in and out of his hole. Forcing his entrance open.  
When Eric pulled away Four got up feeling spit running between his thighs and saw Eric wiping his mouth. He was actually a little upset that it was over.  
“Alright last thing,” Eric said.  
Yes Four thought.  
“I’m gonna fuck you,” Eric said, smirk on his face.  
No Four thought.  
“Bend over the table again,” Eric said getting a bottle of clear liquid out of his pants pocket. Lube.  
Four just thought of Tris. He needed to keep her safe. He could manage.  
Four bent over the table and Eric came up from behind him. He popped open the bottle of lube and squeezed some on his finger.  
He pushed in real slow but Four was surprised that it didn’t hurt. It felt strange but not painful.  
In fact Four started to enjoy it. He enjoyed the feeling of Eric’s finger pushing in and pulling out. Opening him up.  
Eric squeezed more lube onto his finger and pushed a second digit in. Four liked this even more than one finger in him. He loved the way Eric separated his fingers inside of Four like a scissoring motion. And when Eric started to go in and pull out faster it made everything feel so much better. Four loved it.  
Eric added a third finger and started pushing in and out with much more speed than before. Leaving Four gasping and moaning quietly. And when Eric curled his fingers and hit something it left Four breathless and seeing stars.  
“Huh,” Eric said. “Found your prostate.”  
Four wanted him to keep hitting it over and over again. It felt amazing. And Four felt so full with Eric’s fingers inside him. He just loved everything happening right now.  
Eric started to massage Four’s prostate and Four couldn’t help but to moan and gasp as each wave of pleasure washed over him.  
When Eric pulled his three fingers out it left Four whimpering, wanting to be full again. But he saw Eric lube up his cock he got real excited.  
Eric rammed inside him with one good push that rocked the table a few inches and thrusted Four forward and sending him bouncing back onto Eric’s cock.Four could feel Eric fill him completely and he loved every inch being thrusted into his body.  
Eric was huge within him. Filled him completely. He loved it. He loved Eric pulling nearly all the way out leaving Four whimpering for more. And then Eric rammed back into him hard and sent him forward and bouncing back on his cock.  
And when Eric kept hitting his prostate, my God, Four had never felt that good. The pleasure was overwhelming. It left him breathless and begging for more. And Eric kept pounding him into the table, loving Four’s warm and tight hole.  
Four tried to reach down and touch his hard erection but Eric smacked his hand and said, “Not until I come first stiff.”  
Eric could feel himself getting close, that warmth in his lower abdomen growing, but Four kept moaning. Wanting it to last forever.  
Four whispered something and Eric asked him what he said.  
“Harder,” Four said breathless.  
Eric laughed and rammed into him harder than before loving to hear Four moan and begging for it never to end.  
“Don’t stop!” Four shouted leaving Eric smiling and pounding into him harder.  
But all good things must come to an end and Eric came deep within Four. When he let Four stroke his leaking swollen cock it wasn’t long until he came.  
And when he did with a moan Eric said, “I know you’re Divergent. You put on such a great show for me.  
Four’s eyes flew open wide and he asked, “How?”  
“Your brain scans stiff. They show you’re not under simulation which means you’re Divergent.”  
“Then why’d you make me do all this?” Not that Four was complaining.  
“To see how far you’d go,” Eric said getting dressed. “Plus I wanted it. And you loved it.”  
Four tried to shake his head but Eric laughed and said, “Don’t act like you did it with all your little moans and sighs. Begging me to go harder.”  
Four stood up completely and said, “Yeah I enjoyed it. But what are you gonna do now?”  
“I’m gonna keep you around for a little while longer. I would love another show like this very soon,” Eric smiled and headed for the door.  
“Why not go for round two now?” Four asked eyebrows raised and a smirk of his own on his face.  
Eric turned to him and smirked while pulling down his pants, already hard again.


End file.
